The invention relates to a hinge arrangement for releasably connecting construction elements such as doors or windows that are to be connected to each other in a pivotable way, in particular folding panels of a folding device, wherein the hinge arrangement comprises an axial pin (hinge pin) provided with one thicker end in the form of a collar and further comprises at least two hinge parts, each to be fastened to one of the construction elements, wherein the hinge parts are pivotably connected relative to each other by the hinge pin extending through bushings embodied in the hinge parts. The invention also relates to a folding device with such a hinge arrangement.
In order to be able to clean the exterior side of folding panels of folding devices that are difficult to access, in particular when located at high-up floors of a building, from the interior of the building without a problem, so-called cleaning hinges must be employed as hinges. They are comprised in practice of a multi-part hinge with an axial pin (hinge pin or hinge bolt) provided at the top with a collar that can be gripped so that it can be pulled out by hand from the hinge bushings. It is however important in this context that the folding device for this purpose is partially opened and the panels which remain closed must be locked in the plane of the frame so that the opened panels that are to be separated from each other are secured by means of the closed panels within the folding device and cannot accidentally turn over. When the opened panels to be separated from each other however stay hinged at the closed panels, the hinge connection between two folded panels can be released by means of the hinge pin in that the hinge pin is pulled out upwardly. The panels can then be separated and folded inward so that the exterior side is accessible for cleaning from the interior of the building. Such cleaning hinges are used primarily in connection with folding elements of balconies. However, hinge pins that are pulled out completely from the hinge parts must be stored during the cleaning action of the folding device and may be lost. Hinge pins that are not completely pulled out can possibly fall out and can also be lost. On the other hand, when a hinge bolt accidentally has not been completely installed again, it is possible that the hinge bolt in the folding device that has been closed again may become loose and detached from the hinge due to further operating steps performed with the folding device so that the panel connection will separate without this being noticed. Moreover, the hinge pins not only can be removed accidentally but also can be removed intentionally in order to cause damage, e.g. for carrying out a burglary or for the purpose of vandalism.
The invention has therefore the object to provide a hinge arrangement and a folding device that exhibit increased safety in particular in regard to faulty operation.